Akademi High Hunger Games
by YellowTheWriter
Summary: Welcome to the 41st Hunger Games of Japan, an exciting time of year full of twists and surprises of the annual Hunger Games. Every year, one high school is chosen and the students fight to the death on school grounds. This year, the setting of the 41st Hunger Games is Akademi High, a school home of one of the most memorable Games ever with this year expected to be just as exciting!
1. The Reaping

_Chapter 1: The Reaping_

"Welcome one and all to the annual meeting of schools for our Hunger Games! Now, like last year, we shall be picking one high school in Japan whose students will participate in the 41st Hunger Games!" A lady said, her words being broadcasted through the spacious meeting room containing the headmaster for every high school of Japan.

"What if the school wishes not to participate?" A frightened voice shouted. Clearly a new, inexperienced headmaster who had never had to deal with this kind of situation.

"You're a new replacement headmaster, aren't you?" The woman with the microphone asked, but the headmaster didn't reply. "Didn't you wonder why there was an opening as headmaster?" She asked, seeing the headmaster in question quake in fear, not replying to her. "Any more questions?" She inquired, surveying the room. "Good. Now, the high school who shall be home of the 41st Hunger Games is!" The woman shouted, darting her hand to the bowl filled with the names of various schools, watching her audience's horrified faces as she built suspense.

Some headmasters prayed, others held their breath, and others closed their eyes, hoping it would be over. Except for one fool, cockily smiling, relishing the others horror as he waited to see which school would become a war ground of pure survival. After what seemed like an eternity, the woman snatched a slip of paper out and read it aloud for the crowd.

"Akademi High!" She exclaimed cheerfully, lifting the slip of paper for the audience to view. Many of them gasping breaths of relief. Except for one, the man who was once smiling, now filled with terror at the thought of his school becoming the war ground covered in his students' blood and filled with bloodshed. "Well? The students will be taken from school tomorrow on Monday morning and brought to training. It is ill-advised that you attempt to warn them. The punishment will be swift and severe." She continued, seeing the look of fear on one headmaster's face, knowing his school was chosen. "The 41st Hunger Games!" She started shouting through the microphone, pausing to build tension among the group. "Shall begin!" She finished, placing the microphone on its stand and walking back to the guarded room behind her, the guards sidestepping out of her way and back when she made it through safely.

"What were the results?" A man asked impatiently, his hands clasped together as he awaited the woman's response.

"Akademi High." She replied curtly, then taking her place at the small table in the seat to the right of the man.

"Akademi High?" He asked to confirm this, the woman nodding her head to relay a yes. "This will be an interesting year. I remember the last Hunger Games there. They say the winner was the most bloodthirsty ever, killing fourteen of their fellow students, then recieving their new identity to return to society." He replied, thinking back to the stories of that particular Hunger Games, hoping this year will be just as exciting as the 22nd Hunger Games, which was the most exciting Hunger Games ever as many had said.


	2. Goodbye Buraza Town

_Chapter 2: Goodbye Buraza Town..._

Mother and father never talked much about their jobs. I've never really cared for it, but I always found it strange. They always vanished the same day of every year for as long as I remembered. That day was coming up, when I would come home and they would not return for days. They haven't left yet, but they would soon. I had woken up the same time as usual, preparing for the school day. I was already prepared, bag in hand as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, a piece of toast popping out a few seconds later.

"Good morning, darling!" Mother, also known as Ryoba, greeted with a happy tone, waving to me, her daughter, from besides the refrigerator, but a frown tugged down on the corner of her mouth.

"Good morning." I replied with a blank tone, eyeing her slight frown, but paying it no notice.

"Is something the matter, Ayano?" She asked me, not facing me anymore as she slid a knife out of the knife block on the kitchen counter.

"No." I replied, turning away from her and grabbing the slice of toast from the toaster.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" She pressed the issue further, her knife slicing through a loaf of bread, multiple slices already taken over the duration of a week with two more joining that number. Afterwards, she placed the knife down on the cutting board besides what little remained of the loaf and walked over to the couch in the other room, gesturing for Ayano to follow her.

Ayano stood there for a brief moment, nibbling on the toast and walked over to the couch, taking a seat on the other chair in the room.

"What?" I asked in a plain tone as I continued to finish off my toasted bread slice.

"Well, I'm becoming more concerned about you..." She answered, her voice trailing off as her eyes drifted elsewhere.

"About what?" I was confused. My grades weren't close to failing, I had at least a few friends, and I had never had any problems at school. So what could she be worried about?

"I feel that you've been growing more distant from us. Especially since we're going to have to leave for work tomorrow, and you've been taking longer to get home even since a few weeks ago." She replied, her eyes now fully on Ayano.

"..!" I was surprised by my mother's observation. It's true that I had started to take longer to get home, but I never thought she would catch on so quickly. Instead of replying I stuffed the rest of the toast into my mouth, grabbed my school bag, and swiftly walked over to the door, my legs starting to feel heavy.

"Ayano."

I didn't turn around as my right hand tightened around the doorknob, my other unlocked it, but my legs now felt as if I was pulling them through drying concrete.

"I'm really sorry, Ayano, but this is for the best." Those were the last words I heard before my vision blurred into blackness and I felt as if I was sinking into water, the last thing I saw was the grave expression on my mother's face.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Nice to see someone read this story! Thank you very much! This story has always been something I've always wanted to write, and I can't wait to bring you the full thing now! Anyways, I know you have some questions, so I'll answer them.**

 **To Cool, thank you!**

 **To FanficLovingPerson, HYPE. Also, expect a giant roster and much death and feels.**

 **To Fanatic Fan, Ryoba is definitely going to have significance, so expect some screen/page time for her! Also, no leaving the school. EVER. At least, not until we have some probably insane teenager being the final one standing.**

 **To MadelVer, I really appreciate that you like the story, and I hope you see this chapter and the upcoming ones!**

 **To Handsome Smoothie, why yes!**

 **Anyways, I appreciate all of the love for this story that was shown in my absence! Any questions will most likely be answered and any replies will most likely be replied to. Also, constructive criticism is appreciated! Bye!**


End file.
